


Lutes and Flower Crowns

by therealmnemo



Series: GlowDads Prompt Collection [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day, Fenhanders - Freeform, Kidfic, Multi, glowdads are home with their brood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny afternoons are best for weaving flowers in hair and playing the lute. Anything to entertain the kids. </p><p>Flower Crowns were suggest by miss-ingno. Fenris with a lute was suggested by beammetothemoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lutes and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts), [beammetothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammetothemoon/gifts).



> For reference, Lisel is now 10 and the boys are just shy of 5.

Anders sighed in relief when Caleb finally closed his eyes. 

Both twins were passed out on the blanket in the grass, their long black hair plaited and filled with flowers they collected that morning. Anders was busy weaving a small crown out of the flower pile at his feet while listening to the melody of a lute. Lisel plucked at the strings as Fenris adjusted her hand on the lute’s neck.

In an effort to fill the time while Genesis was away, Fenris decided to spend their afternoons teaching Lisel how to play the lute. This left Anders in charge of wrangling two very rambunctious boys. Caleb seemed to be the leader, Braeden cautiously following behind every where he went.  While picking wildflowers, they both snuck off. Anders found Caleb’s feet sticking out of the fennec den near the creek and Braeden crouched nearby watching with his arms wrapped around his knees. 

Once Anders rescued Caleb, he pulled them back to the blanket where Lisel was strumming away. She clearly had a musical knack where Anders had none. He hummed along, letting Caleb play with his hair while he plaited Braeden’s locks. It didn’t take long for the melody to lull both of them to sleep. 

“Papa, why don’t you ever play?”

Anders looked up from the crown in his hands to catch Fenris disguise his chuckle with a cough. 

“I’ve been told I scare animals away when I attempt anything musical,” he answered, narrowing his eyes at Fenris, “It seems we’ve finally found something you definitely did not inherit from me.”

“Forgive me, Anders,” Fenris openly chuckled now, “Your hair.” 

Anders lifted a hand and patted his graying hair. Without being able to see, it felt like Caleb had tied half of it high up on the left side of his head. He grinned and preened, “I’m sure I look beautiful. Here sweetheart.” Anders leaned across the blanket to set the wildflower crown on Lisel’s curly blonde hair. 

Lisel made sure the crown stayed on her head and handed the lute back to Fenris. “Dance with me, Papa!”

Anders rose clumsily from the blanket, joints cracking, and helped Lisel up. Fenris started playing a happy tune as Anders bowed to his little girl. He twirled her around with one hand, her hair flying behind her. When Fenris began singing along, Lisel squealed in delight. She lightly stepped onto Anders’ bare feet while he box stepped around the flower pile. 

When Fenris played the final notes of the song, Lisel curtsied to Anders and he gave her a hug in return. She quickly squirmed out of his hold to sit down beside Fenris once more, pulling the lute back into her lap. “Your turn, Da!”

Anders laughed and reached down to pick up a flower from the blanket. He offered his hand and flower to Fenris while Lisel played the same melody, timing slightly off. 

Both men made a show of bowing to each other once more for Lisel’s smiling face. Fenris put the flower behind his own ear and offered his hand to lead Anders. The mage took his hand quickly, resting the other on Fenris’ shoulder. Once Fenris’ right arm was fixed around Anders’ waist they danced until he excessively dipped Anders backward. Anders’ bum knee gave out and both men dropped to the blanket. 

Fenris rolled over on his back and grabbed his elbow while Lisel abandoned the lute to fill the space on the ground between her two fathers. 

Aches and pains were healed, groans turned into giggles, and one by one the three of them closed their eyes to follow the twins into an afternoon nap under the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
